xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
First Low Orbit Station
The First Low Orbit Station (Japanese: , Daiichi teikidō sutēshon), also called Rhadamanthus, is the final region in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Story At some point in the 21st century, the Beanstalk fought against a group called the Saviorites, using Sirens to defend themselves. The station's director ordered the use of Aion; however, they were locked out of the Conduit by Professor Klaus, who sought to use it to create an entirely new universe to move mankind closer to divinity. Another scientist, Galea, tried to stop him, but he activated the Conduit, destroying the world and sending half of his body to another dimension. The First Low Orbit Station became the point at the top of the newly formed World Tree, that rose from the ruins of the previous world through the Cloud Sea, which Klaus created to form life to replace the victims of his mistake. Amalthus became the first person to climb the World Tree and reach the station, where he found Elysium empty. He took the two Core Crystals of the Aegises from the Trinity Processor and returned to Alrest, where he awakened Malos. Malos became tainted by Amalthus's desire to erase the world and began the Aegis War. He was defeated by the other Aegis, Mythra, who was sealed away for five hundred years. The Aegis, now taking on the form of Pyra, is re-awakened by Rex, who travels with her and the rest of their party up through the World Tree and into the First Low Orbit Station, where they meet Klaus. Klaus explains the history of their world, and they go to stop Malos from using Aion to destroy Alrest. As Shulk kills Zanza, Klaus and the Conduit begin to fade away. Due to the Conduit's disappearance, everything above Elysium breaks apart and begins drifting into space; the rest of the First Low Orbit Station and the World Tree, however, begins to collapse. In order to prevent the destruction of Alrest, Pneuma stays behind and activates Aion and uses its remaining power to destroy the World Tree and the First Low Orbit Station while the others escape. Landmarks and Locations Upper Level Landmarks * Rhadamanthus Portal * Hill Overlooking Elysium * Old Temple Locations * Elysium Lower Level Landmarks * Architect's Room * Storage Area Entrance * Aion Hangar Entrance Locations * Colossus Hangar * Aion Hangar Enemies Minor Enemies * Artifice Colossus * Drub Sovereign Bosses * Artifice Aion * Mòrag * Nia * Tora * Zeke Etymology The name "Rhadamanthus" references Greek literature. Some authors depicted Rhadamanthus as the right-hand man to Cronus, the ruler of Elysium, while other authors, such as Homer, depicted him as the ruler of Elysium himself. Trivia * The station seen during a cutscene in Xenoblade Chronicles is the First Low Orbit Station, though it is erroneously portrayed as a space station orbiting the planet. * When Pneuma pulls up the diagram of the First Low Orbit Station, another space station is seen further up in Earth's orbit. * According to a document included with the Siren model kit, Rhadamanthus is one out of three orbital stations. However, neither of the other two are ever mentioned in the game. Gallery Xenoblade Chronicles SpaceStation_Z_15_0005.png|The First Low Orbit Station as it appears in Xenoblade Chronicles SpaceStation_Z_16_0037.png|The First Low Orbit Station as it appears in Xenoblade Chronicles SpaceStation_Z_18_0108.png|The First Low Orbit Station as it appears in Xenoblade Chronicles Map First Low Orbit Station - Upper Level Map 1.jpg First Low Orbit Station - Upper Level Map 2.jpg First Low Orbit Station - Lower Level Map 1.jpg First Low Orbit Station - Lower Level Map 2.jpg Category:XC2 Locations Category:First Low Orbit Station